The Exception to All the Rules
by OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles
Summary: Eames, the Assistance Cruise Director, seemed to be the exception to every rule laid out by Arthur, the Cruise Director. Arthur/Eames


**The Exception to All the Rules**

**Follow me on tumblr**: onewhositswiththeturtles(dot-tumblr-dot-com)

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer<span>: I do not own Inception or the characters

Warnings: M/M pairing

Rating: All Audiences

Notes: I just finished going on my first cruise and got inspiration for this story from my experience. This story is written from a third person observer's perspective

Summary: Eames, the Assistance Cruise Director, seemed to be the exception to every rule laid out by Arthur, the Cruise Director. Arthur/Eames

* * *

><p>When you first walked onto the cruise ship, feeling it swaying slightly below your feet with the waves in the port, you were first introduced to two people; Arthur, the Cruise Director, and Eames, the Assistant Cruise Director. If you were a fan of people watching, and didn't feel terribly rushed by the crowd surrounding you, you would notice how incredibly different the two directors were when standing side by side. And as you saw them time and time again during your week-long cruise, you'd begin to wonder how a pair like that had ever managed to come together without spontaneously combusting in a fiery explosion.<p>

Arthur, whenever you saw him, was always dressed in a three piece suit. Shined shoes, pressed pants and lapels, sharp waistcoat, and a crisp button-up shirt. And even though you'd expect these layers to disappear as you sailed south along the coast into the hot sun of the Mexican Riviera, you'd quickly be surprised. Even when the ship's interior remained air conditioned to combat the heat that even the ocean breeze couldn't cut, Arthur's suit would not vanish. The Cruise Director might shed his jacket, but his cuffs would always remain pinned with fancy cufflinks around his wrists, and his tie and waistcoat would never be amiss.

The working crew of the ship was very similar to Arthur, always dressed in pristine uniforms that might not be as hot as Arthur's suit, but was definitely not designed for the Mexican heat. Black pants and vests with white button-up shirts that would do nothing to keep the crew cool as they rushed around the ship servicing guests' every whim and need.

Then you'd see Eames and you wouldn't be able to help but raise an eyebrow at the sharp contrast. Because Eames, the Assistant Cruise Director and second in command only after Arthur, would be trotting around the ship in shorts, bright orange flip flops, and the ugliest Hawaiian shirts you could ever imagine – some patterns worse than you could imagine. The designs were not only so brightly coloured that you'd consider wearing your sunglasses indoors, the shirts didn't even fit well; hanging off Eames' shoulders in a wrinkled heap that would make the slobs of the world cringe.

You had to wonder how Eames was still allowed to live when you watched Arthur's eyes skim over Eames' attire every morning on the ship. Something must have happened at some point in their past that gave Eames immunity from Arthur's wrath, because Eames was the only one who could walk past Arthur unscathed despite his breach in dress protocol. It was intriguing to watch from afar as Arthur gave Eames a warning glare before sighing when Eames flashed him a smile in return and pointedly ignored the obvious hint to change his clothing.

Immediately after their attire, you'd notice their smiles. Everyone had to smile all the time, of course, because it would be impolite not to smile when dealing with guests. The crew would smile as they worked around the guests, whether they were replacing bed sheets, cleaning the floors, or bringing dinner plates. Arthur, too, would smile almost constantly when dealing with the ship's guests; the man had trained himself to display the epitome of a polite smile. However, if you looked closely and patiently enough, you would notice that Arthur's smile changed when Eames was nearby.

While everyone else on the ship would have small smiles, Eames would be beaming so widely you'd worry his cheeks would begin to hurt. And the man's smile seemed to be infectious, because every time Eames sidled up to stand beside Arthur and whisper something in his ear, or simply give an impish grin, the corners of Arthur's mouth would quirk up. Before you wouldn't be positive if Arthur was even capable of a genuine smile, such a thing seeming quite impossible, but Eames would manage to drag one out of the Cruise Director without fail. Though Arthur's real smiles were never as wide as Eames', they were filled with an unmistakeably affectionate warmth that was never directed at anyone else.

It even changed Arthur's behaviour during the week-long cruise. Arthur took everything seriously, despite the cruise ship advertising 'fun and amusement around the clock'. If you happened to be standing close enough to the pair of Cruise Directors one night when you were waiting in line to be seated for dinner, you might hear Arthur speaking to Eames over the chatter of other guests. He would insist that it was his job to take things seriously so that everyone else could have the fun. Eames would roll his eyes but probably know better than you that it was a fruitless argument to pursue. Nonetheless, that didn't mean Eames wasn't willing to fight back using methods other than words.

During the cruise there would be events throughout the day to entertain guests, whether the ship was docked in a port or at sea; there were always a few guests who remained on the ship throughout the entire voyage and did not disembark in the ports of call. Arthur, naturally, would host events such as wine tasting and the gala on the last night for every guest to dress up in their best and strut around getting photographed. Anything that spoke of class, elegance and prestige, Arthur would handle.

Eames would handle the less sophisticated entertainment, which, depending on your particular tastes, you would find more or less enjoyable than Arthur's options. When wandering about the ship, you would find Eames hosting events like a comedy night, a midnight deck party with loud music and a conga line, and a game called "The Love Game" where couples went up on stage and answered embarrassing questions about one another. The entertainment itself was certainly enjoyable, but the highlight of attending one of Eames's events would be to see him drag Arthur into the mix.

Whether it was stringing beads and garlands around Arthur's neck at the deck party or simply making playful jokes at Arthur's expense, Eames would always manage to drag Arthur into the fun. That didn't mean Arthur looked particularly enthused by the whole thing, but the fact that Eames was never murdered for any of it had to speak for something. Anyone else forcing Arthur into taking part in such events would undoubtedly end up mysteriously pitched off the back of the ship and never be seen or heard from again.

Arthur would always be telling Eames to be serious, and Eames would constantly tell Arthur to lighten up. But no matter what, the two Directors would always be attached at the hip as they moved about the ship during the cruise. And you would finally see, without question, why this was true when you sat down for the final musical performance on the last night before the ship docked back home the next morning.

Since it was the last night on the ship and you were at sea and there was no form of entertainment other than the casino, the majority of the ship would be attending the final show. This meant that you and the rest of the ship would be trying to file in and find suitable seats at the exact same time. You would consider yourself unlucky if you got stuck up in the last row of the balcony in a corner where half the stage was blocked from view by stage lights and celebratory streamers. But then you'd realize who was seated in front of you and your attention would quickly slip away from the half-obscured stage.

Because Arthur and Eames would be tucked up away in the corner of the theatre, wanting to watch the final show but politely taking the seats no one else would want. It would be difficult to hear over the rest of the theatre as everyone excitedly discussed their week while waiting for the show to begin, but if you leaned forward slightly, you would hear Eames reassuring Arthur that everything had been perfect all week. "Relax and enjoy the show, darling," the Assistant Cruise Director would insist softly as he slipped Arthur's clipboard from his hands. And you would say nothing – only smile softly – because you would know, sitting so far back in the theatre, that you're the only one who's close enough in the dimming lights to see Eames wrap an arm around Arthur's shoulder for the show. And you would only smile wider when you saw Arthur – alert, distant, serious Arthur – happily rest his head on Eames's shoulder as the stage curtains rose.


End file.
